The present invention relates to a collapsible hair brush construction which is compact, lightweight and portable.
A number of attempts have been made to develop collapsible brushes. However, such prior efforts have usually suffered important shortcomings which the present invention overcomes. A typical example of the prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 3,947,914 which issued on Apr. 6, 1976 to Albert Jacoby. The Jacoby patent discloses a compact hairbrush having a collapsible handle which, when extended, raises rows of bristles from collapsed overlying relationship to an erected state. This is accomplished by a type of rack and pinion arrangement which is expensive to produce and which is subject to wear and breakage. Additionally, the bristles are raised to substantially parallel planes which produce less than optimum effectiveness in the normal brushing of one's hair.